Talk:Mari
file #10 Mari Ming Ornette This is the official English version of Mari's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319714762 X Mari Ming Ornette (yes, it's Ornette, not Onette.) Age: 'Unknown '''Origin: 'Kounat '''Affiliate: Grand Chase Height: '''158cm '''Blood Type: B Birthday: July 4th (Cancer) Hobby: Researching, Experimenting, Disassembling, Assembling Likes: '''Reading, Explosions, Parts that fit perfectly '''Dislikes: Noise, interruptions, Sieghart's jokes Weak point: Rare samples, Simple labor Mari is the last remaining survivor of the destroyed ancient kingdom in Archimedia, known as Kounat. Though she currently does not have any memories of her past, she was the daughter of the king of Kounat, Hadunak Myu Ornette. As a child Mari was intelligent and stood out with her prowess with magic and engineering. Her knowledge was not only limited to the teachings of humans, but extended beyond elves and dwarves as well. Mari was a child that lived a life full of love. On that fateful day that Baldinar cuased the great explosion in Kounat, Mari was barely able to secape death through a capsule and entered a long period of hibernation. When she woke up from her deep sleep, she had forgotten all the memories from her previous life and began to wander Xenia's Temple of Destruction in curiosity. It was then she had met the Grand Chase and it was due to her curiosity in Sieghart's Highlander abilities that she had decided to join them. She is a Cancer, who lives life freely not bound by customs and she does not know restraint when her curiosity is triggered by people or things. Though she is like a doll with no facial expressions or emotions, she is not a person with a cold heart. Because of her lost memories and deep sleep, she finds it difficult to communicate with others. Her lack of understanding when it comes to other people's emotions has caused many embarrassing moments for her team. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 07:44, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Naver Blog Character File #07 - Mari Ming Ornette 출처 파일 #07 마리 밍 오네트(Mari Ming Ornette)|작성자 코그 마리 밍 오네트(Mari Ming Ornette) 나이: 불명 출신: '아케메디아 대륙 코우나트 왕국 '소속: 그랜드체이스 신장: '158cm '혈액형: 'B형 '생일: '7월 4일 (게자리) '취미: '연구, 실험, 분해, 조립. '좋아하는 것: 독서, 폭발, 딱 맞는 부품. 싫어하는 것: 소음, 방해, 지크하트의 개그 약점: 희귀샘플, 단순노동 지금은 사라져버린 아케메디아의 고대 왕국 ‘코우나트’의 마지막 생존자. 현재 과거의 기억을 모두 잃어버린 상태이지만 그녀는 코우나트의 왕족 하두나크 뮤 오네트의 딸로 어려서부터 지혜는 물론 마법과 공학에도 뛰어나 귀여움을 많이 받았고, 인간에 국한되지 않고 엘프와 드워프 등 다른 종족의 지식과 기술도 전수받았다. 그러나 바르디나르에 의한 코우나트 대폭발의 날, 탈출용 캡슐로 인해 겨우 목숨은 건졌지만 기약없는 긴 동면에 빠지게 된다. 긴 잠에서 깨어나 기억을 잃어버린 채 호기심에 이끌려 제니아 대륙 파괴의 신전을 돌아다니던 중 그랜드체이스 일행과 만나게 되고 지크하트의 하이랜더 능력에 이끌려 그랜드체이스에 합류하게 된다. 관습에 얽매이지 않는 자유로운 사고를 지향하는 게자리, 특히 특이한 인물과 사물에 대한 호기심을 잘 억제하지 못한다. 감정이 없는 인형같이 말과 표정변화가 거의 없지만 차가운 성격을 지닌 것은 아니다. 잃어버린 기억과 오랜 동면으로 인해 타인과의 소통이 서툰 상황, 상대의 감정을 잘 이해하지 못해 동료들을 당황하게 만드는 경우도 있다. The light fades at 06:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Mari and Lass' Age mmm iffed about something, how come you can assume mari is 15 when you don't know her age, but you can't assume lass' age without knowing his age too?? :Thats the official text. Shadowblade777 03:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Polaris Level 1 Machinery Crate I cannot tell by the videos posted on GrandChase.info nor the ones on Youtube what this does. At first I thought it works like those Tesla Towers from Red Alert, but watching this video, it doesn't electrocute the opponent. Does it drain MP instead? Octoberasian 05:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I found a video on GrandChase.info that shows the device in use and posted it as a source. You can watch it here. :: The device apparently increases the rate of MP regenerated for Mari if she stands near it. It doesn't stay up permanently like the teleportation platforms, so it disappears after a while. ::Octoberasian 12:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Gunslinger's Level 2 Machinery Crate Just confirmed in Practice Mode that BOTH missiles do have the same effect and damage. The first and second missiles always launch three warheads each, and both do indeed damage the opponent, given you are at the right range for both strikes to hit. Octoberasian 19:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: When it mentions that it's called "Triple Missile Launcher," it most definitely refers to the three individual warheads inside the larger missile. It works like modern nuclear ICBMs carrying small re-entry weapon vehicles called MIRVs. Instead of 10 (the maximum capacity for an ICBM), Mari gets three hence "Triple Missile Launcher." And, they're technically not missiles, but more like explosive warheads or re-entry weapon vehicles. They aren't accurate, either. It is also the second longest range of her Machinery Crates, with Polaris' Level 2 Crate coming in first. ::Octoberasian 22:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm still confused where you are getting that the first missile fired has "no effect upon enemies." :::I've tested it in Practice Mode and in Trial Forest. It takes some timing to get the distance right, but the first of the two missiles do indeed make contact with the enemy. The farthest (first) of three of the individual warheads DO hit the target if at the right distance. :::I have a video recording it: ::: :::Probably have to re-word it that the first of the three warheads won't hit in small areas or close quarters combat. Something like that. Octoberasian 01:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::First rocket shot from the gun, which then splits into three warheads. I've tested it a few times in practice mode and it just passes through them. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/4TBWQFSS0S6I.jpg [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 02:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::In my video above, I only see two missiles fired, not three. And, each one is three warheads in each one. And, all three do come in contact with the ground. Since, you first posted it, been looking at it in Practice Mode to figure where it has no effect. Octoberasian 03:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::EDIT: I think I know what you mean now: The actual missile, not the warheads, causes no damage. Duh, Aselin. Octoberasian 03:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Mana shield = Overpowered? After reading your comment, Shadow, on the last edit and my experience with Mari so far since her release on NAGC, I am starting to believe that. The Mana Shield is very quick to activate and comes in handy in dire situations. For example, I can have about 15% HP and still survive to the Boss as long as I keep Mana Shield active and play smart to dodge attacks or push enemies away. I didn't even find out about the Shield protecting against drowning until four days ago. You can basically load up Mari with MP Potions and Mystery Potions, and just keep popping it and you can pretty much survive until the end. Octoberasian 16:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much, as long as you can maintain the mana. Especially if your a casher that uses all +MP Properties. :Now the reason why I think its overpowered because: :*Negates damage from pretty much everything :*NO FREAKIN COOLDOWN :*Drains no Mana upon use (which makes no sense) :So yeah, pretty much fallen under the OP. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/4TBWQFSS0S6I.jpg [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Mari's Parents Ive been thinking, that Mari could be the daughter od Elesis and ronan. Think about it! Red and blue eyes, things from the future, Extinction skill that familiar with ronan's lunnatic force, and one of her quotes, "I'll do my best" with ronan's "Do your best!". :Impossible. 'Nuff said. Shadowblade777 04:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Agree with Shadowblade777 GrandChaseRyan 05:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Unless Elesis gave birth at 1 years old, is from Kounat, and last name being Onette... highly unlikely. SaintEvil 11:26, August 14, 2011 After seeing 4th job, how many are making Mari their main? SaintEvil 03:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) For me, Mari was always my main. From the first time she came out. Studying to be a engineering physicist, she fits me perfectly. xD I wish they revealed more for Mari's 4th, our possibly last MP character. If Mari's weapon is the WDW, that would be sooo OP but its how you use it. ;) Is this Kos-Mos from Xenosaga? ' 17:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Alix'